


Storm Rolls On.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Filthy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Missionary Position, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, solo sex, this is just filth but actually has some kind of plot to it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey, two strangers, get stuck together in a bar without power thanks to a storm.Things happen.Things is code for sex. hehehehe.





	Storm Rolls On.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian was scrubbing down the bar when the bell went off signaling that someone just walked in. It was only one in the afternoon but it often got busy during the day on Saturdays'. It meant more hours and more money for Ian.

Ian glanced up and when he saw two blue eyes looking in his direction he felt the world stand still. That is until he got elbowed in the side.

He groaned and rubbed his side to look over at his brother, Lip, "The hell was that for?"

He smirked, "I see you checking out Mickey."

"Is he a regular?" Ian asked.

Lip had been working here for a few years and Ian only just started. He had learned the names of a few customers but this was the first time he ever heard of Mickey.

"On the weekends." Lip replied, going back to cleaning glasses, "But he doesn't socialize so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Ian looked back over at Mickey who was sitting at a corner booth. A female was sitting across from him and even from where he was standing, Ian could tell they were related.

"That's Mandy." Lip answered before Ian could even ask, "That's his sister. She's hot ain't she?"

Ian chuckled, "She's attractive yes but I'm gay so." 

"Yeah, yeah, you want her brother. Go bring him his usual."

"And what's his usual?"

Lip bent down to reach under the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer, "There ya go. Now get moving and make a love connection."

"Bite me, Lip." 

Lip just laughed and went back to his work.

 

 

Ian grabbed the bottle and walked over to the booth. Both Mickey and Mandy looked at him. Mandy smiled, Mickey was emotionless. 

"Here's your beer." Ian spoke politely, putting it down on the table.

"You must be Ian!" Mandy exclaimed, "You're Lips brother right?"

Ian nodded, "I am."

"Your brother is so cute!"

Mickey scoffed, "Jesus, Mandy. I didn't come here to listen to you talk shit about Gallagher. I came here because you're supposed to be loaning me money."

Mandy rolled her eyes and looked at him, "I'm here aren't I? I got the money with me so be patient asshole. Sorry about that, Ian. Mickey is a bit of a bitch when he's impatient."

Ian just watched as the two started bickering across the table. He slowly stepped backwards before turning around and running back to the bar where his brother was laughing.

 

The rest of that shift got busier as the hours drug on. Mandy left, but Mickey stayed around but was witih a bunch of other guys. Ian didn't have any idea if Mickey was gay which sucked for him but he liked to fantasize about Mickey bent over one of the tables. 

He shook his head and got back to work. He didn't need to get a boner while working. Even if he did spend most of his time behind the bar where no one could see below his waist.

 

"You okay with closing tonight?" Lip asked.

Ian nodded, "Go on, Lip. I'll be okay."

 

Once Ian was alone in the place he felt like he could finally breathe. He spent time putting chairs up on the tables, wiping tables and making sure the glasses were clean.

He was about to walk behind the bar once again when a big gust of wind sounded outside. The next thing he knew the lights were flickering until they cut off. There was some light from outside peering in but the sound of rain pouring down didn't do anything to ease Ians' mind.

He was stuck in this bar by himself for God knows how long without any power. 

At least, he thought he was by himself until he heard someone cursing.

"What the fuck? What is this bullshit?"

Ian was surprised to see Mickey walking out from the bathroom. He had a pissed-off look on his face, "We're stuck here. The power is out and it's crazy out there."

"Doesn't mean we're stuck here." Mickey argued, walking to the front door.

Ian sighed and turned up the radio he had been listening to.

_"It's advised that you stay where you are. Do not try and leave. You will be told when it's safe to return to your homes or leave your houses."_

He turned it back down and watched the scowl cross Mickeys' face. Fuck, Ian thought, he's so fucking attractive.   
At least now his erection would be covered by the dark corners of the place.

"Great," Mickey spoke, walking towards the bar, "At least we have alcohol." 

He sat up on the bar and looked at Ian as if the red head should have known to have a drink ready for him.

"You gonna get me a drink or just fucking stare at me you weirdo?" 

"Oh," Ian spoke, "Sorry."

He shook out of his trance and looked down under the bar until he managed to find the beer that Mickey liked. He placed it on the bar in front of him and Mickey excepted it happily.

"Might as well drink something, Gallagher." Mickey said, tipping the bottle back.

Mickey was right so Ian thought about the drinks they had there and decided on some Whiskey. He figured he would need something strong if he was going to be stuck with someone like Mickey for God knows how long.

He walked over to the bar stools and sat down beside Mickey. The dark haired boy looked at him but didn't say anything.

"So my brother has the hots for your sister." Ian spoke, trying to start conversation.

The wind and rain were picking up outside and they could hear things crashing and hitting glass windows. They could only hope that they were safe where they were.

Mickey snorted, "Believe me I know. Mandy has the hots for him. They eye-fuck each other all the time." 

Ian laughed, "Doesn't surprise me. She's a good looking girl."

Mickey raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Two Gallaghers tryna pick up my sister?"

Ian shook his head with a smile on his face, "Nah. I'm gay. You have nothing to worry about."

"Gay huh?" Mickey asked.

"You have a problem with that?"

Mickey shook his head and finished his beer, "Nah. I'm gay too."

Thank God, Ian thought. He couldn't stop picturing Mickeys' cock in his fucking mouth. He took another sip of his Whiskey as his mouth started filling up with saliva.

They sat there in silence just listening to the wind whistling as it raced through the streets, the rain slamming against the roof. It was comforting in some weird way but they figured it was because they weren't alone.

"Want another beer?" Ian asked.

"I got it."

He watched as Mickey got off his stool and about fell off when his eyes landed on Mickeys' ass. Even in the dimly lit room he could tell that Mickey had the best ass he had ever seen on another male, another human for that matter.

He stood behind the bar as he grabbed a glass and mixed himself a drink. Ian didn't ask what he was mixing. He was too busy staring at the tattoos on the Mickeys' knuckles.

Just then a loud boom of thunder almost knocked Ian off his seat.

"Shit." Mickey hissed, "We're going to end up sleeping here tonight."

"The boss has blankets in the back if we have to." Ian told him, sipping on his drink.

"This is bullshit. I knew I should have waited until I got home to use the damn bathroom."

"I'm glad you didn't." Ian told him.

Mickey glared at him.

"I have company."

Mickey scoffed, "You consider a stranger company?"

"Well if we have to stay here a while you're not going to be a stranger for long are you?"

Mickey shrugged, "I guess. Christ, it's hot in this fucking hellhole."

He put his glass down and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bar. Now, Ian really had to struggle not to stare at Mickeys' broad chest. He didn't want to let his eyes rake down his body but he did.

"Eyes are up here!" Mickey exclaimed, a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"Oh, uh sorry." Ian muttered, completely embarrassed.

Mickey snickered, "It's all good, Gallagher. I've been checking you out myself."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Mickey just grinned and brought his glass back up to his lips.

A crack of lightning lit the room up at that moment for a few seconds. It allowed each boy to get a better look at the other.

Ian was hard as hell and he didn't want to get off the bar stool but he had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Mickey. Gotta take a piss."

"I'll be here." The other boy said, sipping down his drink.

 

Once Ian was safe in the bathroom he felt as if he could finally breathe. Never in his life had he seen someone as attractive as Mickey. So broad, thick and with an ass that Ian would kill to get his hands and mouth on.

"Son of a bitch." Ian whispered.

He placed the palm of his hand on the front of his pants to try and press his erection down. He groaned and threw his head back against the wall. He doubted Mickey would hear him due to the roaring winds and pounding rains that were going on outside so Ian decided to risk it.

He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants so he could slide his hands down into his boxers. He groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He slowly began moving it just to get a rhythm going and picked up the pace when he felt that intense feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wouldn't take long.

Not when he thought about Mickeys' ass, chest and the thighs he only got a glance of earlier. He arched his back off the wall and was actually letting out small groans as his orgasm began sneaking up on him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian groaned, closing his eyes. 

It only took a few minutes before Ian was cumming all over himself. It was an intense and quick orgasm but he thought it would help for the rest of the time he would be stuck here with Mickey.

He cleaned himself up before heading back out into the bar area. Mickey was now sitting at a booth with a bottle of water sitting in front of him. Ian took a deep breath and let it out before walking over and sliding in front of him.

"That was a long ass piss, Gallagher." Mickey spoke, staring at the red head.

The room wasn't completely dark but it wasn't bright. It had just enough light for them to make out the others face and the shape of their bodies. 

"Sorry." Ian spoke, "I drank way too much."

"Uh-huh sure." Mickey teased, opening his bottle to take a drink.

Ian didn't reply to that. He didn't know how long he'd be able to deal being here with Mickey without making a move on him. Sure, Mickey admitted to checking him out but that didn't mean he was attracted to Ian sexually.

Though Ian would kill to have those pink lips wrapped around his cock. He needed to get laid.

 

The two sat there and talked for a while. The rain and wind never slowed down.

"I'm fucking starving." Mickey spoke.

"I could make you something." Ian told him, "I assume you know we have a kitchen." 

"Course. Lets go back there then."

They got up and walked through the dark to the kitchen.

"Wait a fucking minute, Gallagher, there is no power. How are we going to make anything?"

"There is a generator back here somewhere that will allow it."

Mickey stood in the corner and watched as Ian moved around the kitchen and gathered things to make them something to eat.

"You been working here long?" Mickey asked, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

It was cold in the kitchen but he didn't feel like walking back out to grab his shirt. 

"A few months."

"Why am I just now seeing you?" Mickey questioned.

"I spent some time in the kitchen for a while. I trained for the bar on the weekends usually." 

Mickey nodded but didn't say anything.

 

It took a while due to not having power but Ian was able to cook them up a burger and some fries.

They sat back at the booth together. This time Mickey had his shirt on for just a tad bit of warmth.

They talked about everything and nothing. It was hard for Ian to even pay attention because his eyes kept lingering to Mickeys' lips and to his biceps.

"Where are those fucking blankets?" Mickey asked, "It's fucking freezing in this place." 

"I'll be right back." Ian said, getting up.

 

The boss kept blankets and other things in the back due to things like this. It wasn't the first time someone had gotten stuck in the bar due to storms so he made sure to have emergency items.

Ian grabbed two big blankets and walked back out into the bar. He watched as Mickey pushed tables out of the middle of the room so he could make room on the floor.

"Figure we're going to be here for a while so better get comfortable." 

Ian walked over and Mickey took the blankets from him. He spread one out on the ground and put the other one over it.

"Get your shoes off, Gallagher." Mickey ordered, "I refuse to have shoes on furniture or on any kind of bed. Shit ain't right."

Ian rolled his eyes but did as Mickey told him to, "Happy?"

Mickey snorted, "Yeah."

Ian watched as Mickey got onto the floor and put himself under the blanket.

"You just gonna stare at me or you going to get under the blanket?"

"Oh uh-sure, thanks."

Ian got under the blanket and could instantly feel warmth surround him. Mickey was radiating heat. It had been so long since Ian laid beside another human apart from his siblings. It was nice. He almost wanted to roll over and cuddle Mickey. Okay, more than almost. He wanted to snuggle the hell out of Mickey.

But he laid there and stared at the ceiling for an hour while Mickey actually fell asleep. He wasn't sure how the other boy did it when outside it sounded like the world was falling apart but Ian was just glad to be warm. 

He took off his shirt and put it behind his head so he'd have some sort of pillow. Mickey was on his stomach with his head on his arms. 

Ian closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

 

 

 

He woke up with a groan getting lodged in his throat.

"It's not even close to morning." Mickey mumbled, lips against Ians' neck, hand around Ians' fucking cock.

Mickey had pushed his pants and boxers down so he could get his hands around him and Ian didn't even know it.

"Fuck-" Ian gasped, "Mickey I-"

Mickey bit down on his shoulder causing Ian to groan, "Just shut up, Ian. I've been hard for fucking ever. Can't take it no more. Had a dream about you."

Jesus Christ, Mickey was awake. Mickey was awake and speaking to him with filthy words. Ian might fall in love with him before the sun came up.

"Mickey what-"

"You want it too." Mickey whispered, "You know you do."

He removed his hand from Ian and then threw his legs over the boy so he could look down at him, but only for a few seconds. He pressed his lips to Ians' and groaned when the red head instantly kissed him back.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey. He ran his hands up under Mickeys' shirt and could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. He moved down further to the top of Mickeys' pants and barely put his hands inside of Mickeys' boxers.

Oh, how Ian wanted to move down further and grab his perfect ass but he was going to go at Mickeys' pace. Which seemed to be quite fast from how Ian was woken up.

"I want to suck you off." Mickey spoke, biting down on Ian's bottom lip, "That okay?"

"Fucking hell. That's more than okay."

Mickey smirked and got off Ian only to grab the blanket off of him. He then grabbed Ians' pants and boxers and pulled them all the way down so he could take them off Ian. Ian was now officially naked while Mickey still had his pants on.

Mickey spread Ians' legs so he could move in between them. He wasted no time. He wrapped his lips around Ians' cock and moved at a pace that about made Ian lose his mind. He brought a hand up and tangled it in Mickeys' dark hair which caused the boy to groan around Ian's cock.

Ian shivered. It had nothing to do with the weather anymore. It was all thanks to the incredible way Mickey was sucking his cock.

Mickeys hands were placed on the lower part of Ians' stomach as he continued to move his head up and down. He would let his tongue come out just a bit and drag it along Ians shaft before moving up and dragging it over the tip of Ians' cock.

Mickey was in love with the weight of Ian's cock on his tongue.

"What a beautiful cock." Mickey whispered, giving the tip a few kitten licks.

"Holy shit." Ian groaned, lifting his hips just a bit.

Mickey swallowed his cock once more. He had no problem taking a little more than half which was saying something considering Ian was about nine inches.   
Just sucking him off had Mickey throbbing in his pants. He reached down with his hands and unbuttoned his pants as he continued to suck Ian off. He was able to push his pants and boxers down enough to get a hand around his own cock. 

"Mickey, fuck." Ian groaned, throbbing in the other boys mouth.

Mickey pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the tip of Ian's cock before running back over the slit causing Ian to shake at the sensation.

He looked up at Ian and grinned, "Feel good?"

"Fucking nuts, Mickey. Your mouth is incredible. Best blowjob I've ever had." 

That was enough to spur Mickey on. He grabbed Ians' cock and ran his tongue from the bottom of his shaft and traced the small vein up until he reached the leaking tip. He groaned at the feeling of Ians' taste on his tongue.

"I'm fucking hard." Mickey panted.

He moved back and kicked his pants and boxers all the way off.

Ian took his chance and sat up. He wrapped his hand around the back of Mickeys' neck before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues moved together, each boy groaning as pleasure raced through their bodies. 

Ian finally, fucking finally, reached around and cupped Mickeys' ass. The dark haired boy groaned as Ian dug his nails into the soft flesh, pulling him apart and pulling him closer so Ian could press his tongue further into his mouth.

"I need to get my mouth on you." Ian whispered, hands still gripping onto Mickeys' ass.

"Fucking take me." Mickey panted, squirming.

That was all Ian needed.

He flipped Mickey onto his back and kissed him again. His hands were on Mickeys' hips as Mickeys' hands were tangled in Ian's growing hair.

"I'm going to suck you good and then I'm going to eat you. Fuck, your ass is perfect, Mickey. Want you squirming on my tongue."

"Jesus, Gallagher. Do it then. Don't tease."

Ian smirked before moving down Mickeys' body. He pushed his legs apart and wasted no time in sucking Mickeys' cock into his mouth. He groaned as pre-cum landed on his tongue. He swallowed it without a second thought as he worked Mickeys' throbbing cock.

Mickey didn't close his eyes. Instead, he was focused on watching Ians' head bob up and down on his cock. His hands were beside him curled into fists as he tried not to raise his hips up. If he thrusted just a few inches he would end up fucking Ian's throat. Not that he would mind because Ian's mouth was absolutely insane.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey moaned, "Feels so fucking good."

Green eyes looked up at him and Mickey about lost it.

Though the lighting in the room was terrible, Mickey could see that those green eyes were glazed over. He could see his pink lips stretched around his cock.

Mickey licked his lips before biting down on his bottom lip.

Ian ran his hands up and down Mickeys chest before coming back down and digging his nails into the side of Mickeys' thighs. He was not wasting any second as he continued to suck Mickeys' cock with every ounce of energy that was in his body.

He pulled off only to run his tongue along the tip a few times enjoying the way Mickeys' thighs were shaking. He licked his lips and looked at the other boy as he crawled up over him again so he could kiss him.

Their lips pressed together hard, their teeth collided and tongues danced together. Their hands were racing over every inch of skin as if trying to get as close to the other as possible.

"Turn over." Ian mumbled.

Mickey squirmed at the tone of Ian's voice but he did as he said. He moved onto his stomach and spread his legs as Ian got comfortable between them.

The red head started kissing from his shoulder down his back until he reached the top of Mickeys' ass. He ran his hands up and cupped the soft flesh and groaned.

"Fuck your ass is incredible." Ian moaned, "Can't wait to fucking taste it. I want you squirming and moaning from my tongue, Mickey."

Mickey whimpered and shook his ass a little to signal to Ian to hurry the fuck up. Ian chuckled against his skin and spread him open.  
He ran his tongue from the top of his ass down between the soft flesh that he was still holding open.

Mickey spazzed at the first touch of Ian's tongue to his ass, "Shit!"

Ian groaned and closed his eyes as he started to really focus on eating Mickey out. He ran his tongue up and down between his cheeks before running it in circles right at Mickeys' entrance. He licked his lips before slowly pressing the tip of his tongue inside the other boy.

Mickey tangled his fingers into the blanket and tossed his head back as the pleasure shot up his spine, "Fuck, Ian. Just fucking use your mouth."

Ian let go of his ass and focused on making Mickey feel good. Just having his mouth on this ass was enough to increase the throbbing that was currently happening in his own cock.  
He pressed his face further against Mickeys' ass which allowed his tongue to go further inside causing Mickey to let out a loud groan. The sound was music to Ians' ears.  
He held onto the back of Mickeys' thighs as he began moving his tongue in and out of Mickey.

The dark haired boy was moaning with his face pressed into Ian's piled up shirt. He was pushing his ass back against Ians' face, allowing Ian to press just inches further inside of him.

"Oh God." Mickey groaned, biting on the shirt. 

"I want you squirming before I fuck you." Ian spoke, biting on the soft flesh of Mickeys ass.

Mickey cried out and pushed back further, "Fucking hell."

Ian went right back to tongue fucking Mickey for a few moments before removing his tongue. He ran it in circles around Mickey before licking up between Mickeys' ass then back down to where his balls were smushed against the blanket.

"You taste so good." Ian mumbled, grabbing Mickeys cheeks again.

He dug right back in with his tongue fucking Mickey with it. Mickey was a moaning mess as the pleasure built in his lower stomach. Never in his life had he got this close to orgasm just from being rimmed but Ian was something else and so was his fucking mouth.

"Oh, Ian, fuck." Mickey moaned.

Hearing Mickey moan his name had Ian right on the edge of cumming but he wanted to continue eating Mickey. He couldn't fathom tearing his mouth away from this incredible ass.

He whimpered against Mickeys ass as the other boy continued to ride his face. His tongue was working wonders for Mickey. The other boy was becoming a mess just from Ians' tongue and he couldn't imagine how it would feel to have the red head fucking into him.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips as he ran his hands up and down Mickeys' ass, "How do you want it, Mick? How do you want me to fuck you?"

It was silent for a moment. Well, Mickey was silent. Outside was still raging on with nasty weather which both boys were internally thankful for.

"I want to see your face." Ian spoke, leaning up over Mickeys' shoulder.

He began grinding his cock up between Mickeys' ass enjoying the way the other boy seemed to try and clench around him. Fuck, he needed to be inside Mickey before he busted. 

Mickey rolled onto his back underneath Ian, "Fuck me, Gallagher."

"You sure?" Ian asked.

"I'm clean I swear."

"Me too." Ian promised.

He kissed Mickey again and they both thought they could cum just from kissing. 

"You ready?" Ian whispered, running the head of his cock between Mickeys' ass.

Mickey nodded and pulled his legs up. He hooked his own arms under his thighs so he could hold them allowing Ian to push deep inside of him.

Mickey cried out and threw his head back as the pleasure instantly hit him.

"Holy fuck." Ian groaned, not moving, "Give me a few minutes, Mickey. Don't want this to be over yet."

Mickey groaned and squirmed on Ians' cock causing the red head to drop his face into the crease of his neck and shoulder. He slowly began moving inside of Mickey groaning at how warm and tight the other boy was. 

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned.

He moved his legs down to Ians' waist and wrapped them around him so he could dig his nails into Ians' forearms.

Ian didn't break stride. He continued to fuck into Mickey with all the strength in his body. As if this is the last time he' d ever fuck anyone, as if he'd never get the chance to fuck someone like Mickey again.

He wanted to spend everyday fucking Mickey.

The way the dark haired dug his nails into his skin, pulled his hair and clenched around his cock, was enough for Ian to truly fall in love with the boy in just a few hours time.  
Maybe he was insane but Ian somehow knew that after they went their separate ways it wouldn't be the last time he saw Mickey.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, tightening his grip on Mickeys' hips.

Mickey whimpered and thrusted his hips up just as Ian thrusted inside of him. He cried out and used his legs to keep Ian as close as possible to him.

"Wait a minute," Mickey gasped, "Pull out for a moment."

Ian groaned but did as Mickey said only to watch the other boy roll onto his hands and knees. Ian wasted no time in grabbing his hips and pushing right back in.

Mickey about fell but managed to keep himself up as Ian fucked into him. The storm hid the sounds of Ians' balls hitting the back of Mickeys' thighs. Anyone that was walking in the storm wouldn't hear the cries or groans each boy managed to let escape their lips.

Their pleasure was that intense. They could both feel it boiling inside them. Their balls were heavy, cocks aching with the need to release. The blankets were crumpled under their knees causing them to slip every now and then but Ian never let go of his hips. 

He continued to fuck into the other boy almost melting with each groan that left his lips.

"Fuck, so close." Mickey groaned, "Make me cum from just your cock, Gallagher."

Ian was determined to make that happen if that was what Mickey wanted. He fixed his position a few times before slamming inside of Mickey again. It was as if he could see it shoot up through the boy as Mickey cried out and pushed back on Ians' cock.

"So close oh God!" Mickey moaned.

Ian didn't move. He allowed Mickey to push himself back over and over to fuck himself on Ians' cock. God, Mickey clenched so tight around him Ian felt as if he was going to lose his mind. His own orgasm was only minutes away but he wanted Mickey to come first. He wanted to see what Mickey looked like when he was drowning in pure bliss.

Seconds later, Ian got his wish.

Mickey let out a deep moan and pushed back on Ians' cock and stayed there as his orgasm finally hit. Ians' nails dug into Mickeys' ass as the other boy clenched so tight around him, Ian felt like his cock was losing circulation.

Mickey spazzed, let out curse words and moan after moan as he came on the blankets below him. He was shaking as the pleasure raced through his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

It was all Ian needed to grab onto him tighter and fuck into him without a second thought.

Mickeys' body was sensitive but yet his softening cock gave interested twitches as Ians' cock hit his prostate over and over. To help bring Ian to his own release, Mickey clenched around him and stayed like that for as long as he could causing Ian to spaz out at how tight he was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, nails digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass.

He broke his pattern as his orgasm hit. It shot up his spine causing Ians' thrusts to turn into little spazzes inside of Mickey. His cock quivered inside of the other boy as he released deep inside of him.

Mickey groaned at the feeling. He was on overdrive right now at the pleasure and as tired as he was he didn't want to go to sleep yet. The storm outside didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon.

Ian leaned up over Mickey and turned his head so they could kiss again. His cock was softening inside of Mickey as their tongues moved together over and over. 

After a few moments, Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey. Mickey spun around so he could lay on his back, not caring about the mess and stared up at Ian.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." Mickey told him, breathing heavily.

His body was drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. 

Ian smirked and pushed his hair out of his face before leaning down and kissing him, "I could definitely say the same." 

Their lips hovered over each other just breathing in the scent of the other boy. No one else would find it pleasant but right now the two couldn't get enough of the other. They just wanted to absorb the other boy as much as they could.

"What do you say, Mickey? Wanna go again?"

"You're on, Gallagher."

 

 

  
The two fell asleep after a second round of intense sex. Just as intense as the first time around. They spent more time exploring each others bodies and finding out what the other liked.   
Afterwards, they laid there in their own mess just talking to each other. Mickeys' head was on Ians' chest, a hand resting over his heart. Mickey had never been the cuddling type but there was something about Ian that Mickey really liked. He didn't know what life held for them after the storm passed and they went their separate ways so for now, Mickey would take in of Ian what he could get.

But both boys were granted their secret wish. 

Once the storm was over and the radios said they could go home, Mickey invited Ian back to his apartment to take a shower and to sleep in a proper bed. Ian happily accepted. He texted his sister, Fiona and told her that he was okay and checked in with everyone once he charged his phone. 

He and Mickey showered together, fell asleep together and spent the entire day with each other locked inside Mickeys' apartment.  
Ian left with Mickeys' number in his phone.

A few weeks later, they left together hand-in-hand. Ian was taking Mickey to his house to introduce him to his family. Mandy was tagging along seeing as Ian and her got close over the few weeks. It didn't take long for Lip and Mandy to get close either.

A year later, Ian was moving in with Mickey. They were happily in love and ready to see what the future held for them.

Which was getting their own house, better jobs and marriage just three years later.

All thanks to a raging storm and a bar without power.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys!
> 
> I want your opinions.
> 
> Most of my work consists of me skipping any kind of plot and headed straight for fucking because....well....it's Gallavich fucking. But do you all like this kind of thing? Should I write more one-shots with a little bit of background and story to it? Let me know what you think. :) Hope you enjoyed because this was the longest one-shot I have written heehehehehehehee.


End file.
